


At the centre of my universe, all the reasons that I walk the earth

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters not mine credit to BBC. Title from Universe by Kids of 88. What I think should have happened in the Christmas special. #totallytrenzalore</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the centre of my universe, all the reasons that I walk the earth

The doctor slept badly in Trenzalore, plagued by dreams of war and death. He could not forgive him self for his failures, for the lives lost because of him. But above all, because of his greatest failure, and regret.

The only person who ever could, and ever would understand him. Who could see and comprehend all the shades of his personality, the dark, the light, the happy, the sad. Who could understand, and accept. Who was dead, or locked in a time vortex, or tortured.

When he dreamed, he dreamed of a face. A familiar face. A fact he could not and would never forget. The one he once loved, and would never stop loving. The face of an age old enemy, the one constant in his life. The face of his past, and future lover. The face of the Master.

A face in his dreams. Gently twisted in laughter, pain and above all serenity as he fell into the time lock. His sacrifice for him. For the universe. He wishes, yet he doesn't want. For all he wants, he knows that if the one he wants more than anything returns it will mean that they will return. The time lords. And so will the war.  
One night, he dreams in colour. He sees a man, a beautiful man, building. Crafting, bending the elements of time and space to his whim. Building. Creating a way where none should exist. He made a way. A way to shape time to his whims. He crafts and he breaks and he melds. Into a crack. A shape the doctor knows well. It is the crack. Made by exploding TARDIS. He did what no man could. Made the one thing only he could. The one thing he can't escape, made by the one person he will never want to escape.

As he dreamed, the crack on his wall grew larger, elongating, twisting into the familiar shape of the man he loved. The Master stepped through the boundary and smiled at the no-longer sleeping figure. "Did you miss me?"  
The Doctor smiled. He wasn't alone anymore. He launched himself out of bed and ran to the Master. He wrapped him in his arms and whispered into his lovers ear"I've missed you Koschei". The Neveragain Master smiled and said , "I'm here."  
The next few days passed in a blur of limbs, tangled, a dance of war and limbs. And when we finish Koschei lays his head on my chest and listens to the beat of four, which takes on the same rhythm as his drums. Here, on Trenzalore, the Doctor falls, and the only two time lords live as Theta and Koschei. They live together, in sync, it's beautiful, the merging of two beings. Theta tells the older boy stories of his adventures, trips they planned together when they were younger.  
They live in peace and happiness on Trenzalore, the villagers rejoicing in their victories. Until, one day, Koschei hears a familiar noise. The sound of a TARDIS materialising. He stands, frozen as the familiar blue box appears with a girl clinging onto it. Theta runs out and into the TARDIS. Koschei watches with disbelief as it dematerialises and he thinks he hears the words, "I'll come back". He curses the human girl, who thinks she can steal his lover.  
Eventually, he comes back. He always does, and they live in a tension draught atmosphere. Theta grows old, and so does Koschei. They grow old together, like they always said they would. The daleks thrive though, and that girl returns, asking Theta to leave. But Theta wouldn't leave. Wouldn't leave the town, leave him. Would he?  
He climbs to the tower where they reminisced on their days together, and starting giving some grand speech. That's when Koschei knew. He knew what he had to do. Their time together was only transitory, fleeting, caught in the moment. He knows what the Doctor needs, he always had , always will. They've been playing at being kids, but he is the Master and his lover is the Doctor. He's always been in control of the situation, and as he looks up he knows what he must do.  
The Doctor must survive. The universe needs him, and as the Master screams, letting out his Artron energy he watches a solitary tear slip down the Doctors face, and feels bis cells melt and flow as a vibrant orange golden light. He flows into the Doctor and feels his cells change and breathes out one final time.  
The Doctor stumbles back to the TARDIS, his face creased in both emotional and physical pain as he changes into a new form, a new person, new outlooks, missing the one constant in his life. His master, his Koschei.  
He knows he must move on, but in that moment of silence he commemorate the man he loved, dropping his bow tie, to represent casting off his decisions that lead to his life being given so he could thrive.


End file.
